A Path In The Sky
by DLazyMan
Summary: The outcast hero of Berk will once return to the land of his birthright, along his journey home he unknowingly cross path with a shield maiden that is far from the place he expect her to be. Rewrite of Yearning of the Hearts...Sort off...I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys this is basically a rewrite of Yearning of the Hearts. But different…Sort off…I think. But anyway I hope you guys like it. Updates are random.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

A lone figure could be found sitting on the edge of a rocky cliff overlooking the cold frigid ocean. Most people would stay away from the spot as one wrong slip would have one intimate encounter with the water but this man just shrugged off the danger his spot possess. In fact he welcome the excitement of the thought of falling, he cherished it because for him it meant freedom. Freedom from the bond that ties him down to his personal hell he has endured for the past years of solitude.

His forest green eyes looks over the horizon dotted by flying reptiles. Any normal person would run for the hills hoping to avoid a close encounter with the legendary beasts, now any normal Viking would valiantly charge at them with a proud war cry that would make Thor himself proud. But him? No not him. He would greet the most of them as his old friend especially after the fact that it was a dragon that showed him his freedom.

"You should really come inside, son. Those leather armor of yours won`t do you any good up here in the north." The man looks over his shoulder and was greeted by a middle age woman wearing a weird set of armor. "Nah I am fine." The man replied before looking back at the horizon in front of him.

With feline grace the older woman sits beside him. A comfortable silence soon follows afterward which was fine between the two of them. A deep sigh escapes the woman`s lips earning the attention of the man. "You could go if you want." The woman said making a frown place itself on the man`s face. "For the last time mom, I am not going back to that place." The woman laid her hand on top of the man`s shoulder. "It will only bring up 'wonderful' memories of my childhood." The man said sarcastically.

"I know it does bu-"The woman said gently but was cut off by the man besides her. "If you know then why are you persistent of forcing me to go to Berk!" The man said while standing up, losing his balance for a second before straightening himself up.

The woman followed suite before stopping the man from entering the cave behind them. "Because we both know you really want to go back there and see them yourself if they are alright." She said effectively stopping the man from going anywhere. The man gives a tired sigh as he runs his hand on his auburn locks. "I don`t need to check on them. they are stubborn, idiotic Vikings."

"But what are they compared to Drago?" The man turns his head towards his mother as he felt her hands on his cheeks. "We both know no matter how stubborn a Viking is they would easily fall to that mad man." The man remain silent for a moment. "Hiccup…" She continued with mild irritation lacing her voice.

With a defeated sigh the man look away from his mother`s soft, caring eyes and into the horizon once more, more specifically the direction of their old home. "Fine but I would only stay one day at that Thor forsaken rock." Hiccup said before walking towards the cave but not before he see a smile creep up to his mother`s face. 'I am so going to regret doing this. This got to be worse than taking on the Queen when I was 14.' He thought.

"Oh and take Heather with you." His mother hastily said making Hiccup groan in irritation. 'I am regretting this already.'

The smell of liquor and sweat reaches her nose as she pushes open the door. She could feel her skin tingle as a blast of heat quickly assaults her the moment she enters the old building. The scowl on her face deepened when she hears the _angelic_ voice of drunken sailors. She could feel the lustful stares of some of them as she pass to look for the whereabouts of the inn keeper, she gladly return then with a burning glare enough to force them look at other girls who happen to work at the place. "Room for one please." The blonde woman said as she found the owner of the inn leaning besides a flight of stairs.

A bald middle age man opens his brown eyes and a smirk instantly lights up in his face that is riddled with small scars. "Well if it isn't one of my favo-"The man said but was cut off by the blonde woman who was holding a small sack. The moment his hand wraps around the small sack the woman instantly pass by him without a second glance. "Enjoy your stay Astrid." He said over his shoulder.

Lying on the hard wooden bed, Astrid stares at the ceiling with a distant look. Clutching in her hand was a small circular object made of metal. Her grip on the object automatically tightens as horrific memories of the past haunts her mind. "That bastard will pay for what he did." She said to herself as she brought the object in front of her.

Her index finger dances through the object, following the worn lines that are embedded on it. Staring right back at her was a symbol she looks at with pride growing up. Two battle axes crossing one another with a head of a dragon in the middle more specifically a Nadder. The proud symbol of the Hofferson Clan.

"I`ll kill him one day and bring back the honor of my Family and the village." She said with voice filled with anger. "Even if the Hofferson line ends with me."

Carrying a small basket filled with dirty clothes, Valka hums to herself as she made her way towards the place where they wash their clothes. Her humming however ceased as she spots a familiar raven haired woman cleaning a shoulder pad. "Heather?" Said woman looks up and smile at the approaching woman. "Good morning Valka." She said before looking down at the basket. "Doing laundry I see." She said pointing at the basket not realizing the confuse look she was being given by the older woman.

"What are you doing here Heather?" Heather looks at Valka with a confuse look adorning her face. "Umm I am cleaning my armor?" Heather replied unsure if she was giving the right answer. "Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Hiccup?" Valka ask while putting the basket down. "He didn't tell you didn't, he?" Valka said as realization dawns on her.

Noticing the older woman`s expression, she quickly puts on her armor before looking back at the now fuming Valka. "Where is he?" Heather asks walking towards her saddle. She quickens her pace as she heard the name of the last place she would expect Hiccup would be. "I am so going to deck him when I see him." Heather muttered.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest – It might become a Hiccstrid, I am not really sure yet myself, I am still thinking about it.**

 **Guest – Thank you! ahaha I am glad you find this fic interesting even though the quality of my writing is average at best.**

 **Anyways big thanks for taking your time to read this fic and putting in your fave and follow list. I really appreciate it ^^.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

A shadowy figures silently flies over the usual violent seas of the north, aided by the cover of the night, the figure easily slips above the ever watching small ships sailing in the cold water. In close inspection one would notice the figure to be a dragon but not just any common dragon, this dragon is presumably the last of its kind, A Night Fury. And unlike any dragon this dragon has a human on top of it, a human who has a frown in his face.

Without a care of falling, Hiccup looks down below glaring towards each wooden vessel he could see. Hours have passed after the two has finally passed through the line of dragon hunter ships. Casually lying on the back of Toothless, Hiccup breathed out an annoyed sigh which cause the dragon to glance over its shoulder. "I still don`t get why I have to go back to that place and having a very 'Touching' reunion with him." Hiccup said earning a growl of agreement from Toothless. "Because you need it you jerk." Without a hint of worry Hiccup continues to lie down on top of his best friend. He casually looks at the celestial bodies above them earning a frustrated growl from the new comer as she realized she was being ignored. With a defeated sigh he closes his eyes before saying. "What do you want Heather?"

Flying besides the two, Heather shoots the man with an annoyed look. "What do I want?" She said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oh I'll tell you what I want alright." Hiccup didn't even bother to look at her further fueling the fire that was starting to grow inside her. "What I want is for you to tell me why you decided to go to Berk alone!"

Sitting up he looks at the other dragon rider flying besides them with an annoyed look. "Because this trip has nothing to do with you so why don`t you and windshear turn around and go back home." He said before telling Toothless to speed up which made a fuming Heather to do the same. Flying besides them again, Heather glares at auburn haired man. "You`d think I would turn around while you and Toothless go flying straight to your death? I don`t think so Hiccup!" She said before looking at Toothless who was glancing at the two of them with worry clearly visible in his eyes. "Toothless I want you to follow me no matter what your stupid rider orders you to do. Got it?" earning a hesitant nod from the nightfury and a scowl from the auburn haired man. She then turns to look at her loyal best friend who was looking at her as if waiting for her order. "Find us an island with no inhabitant. Windshear nods at her before speeding up to find any island they could land on.

Stifling a yawn, Astrid made her way down stairs where the boisterous drunks hang out. Looking around she could see a small crowd was laughing at a man who was standing in front of the door. "Didn't expect you to be down here at this hour." Said by the balding man. Astrid looks away from the crowd before meeting the gaze of the owner of the inn who was behind the counter. "Normally I would have been asleep but they." Astrid said gesturing at the crowd as she made her way towards the owner. "Woke me up."

The bald man let out a small laugh as he notices she was carrying her axe. "Why are you carrying the axe?" He asks making Astrid looks at him with a raise brow. "I am living in an inn where drunk people mostly men hang out." She replies as she leans in the counter and watch the crowd of drunks starts to disperse. "So what happened?" Astrid asks as she looks over her shoulder. "Did he do something stupid or something?"

"Something like that." The man said wiping the counter. "He said he saw two dragons flew overhead earlier." Astrid then looks at the man who was at the door who now punching a guy who have insulted him. "Dragons? That can`t be right. Ever since Drago took over no wild dragons could be seen roaming around freely like that." She said as she continue to watch the two drunk beat the crap out of each other while the surrounding crowd burst into cheers.

"Except the north." The man said earning a nod from the blonde shield maiden. "Where the dragons still roam free."

Astrid then gives a tired sigh before pushing herself away from the counter. "I`ll just ask him for more detail tomorrow." She said while heading upstairs. "Wait why tomorrow, why not now?" The man asks.

"Well I see you try get an information from a man who got his daylight knock out of him and besides I am tired." She said as her figure vanishes from the man`s view.

In the middle of a deserted beach, 4 figures could be found sitting near a small camp fire, 2 figures resemble that of a human while the other 2 were of dragons. "For the last time Heather, go home. This has nothing to do with you. Hiccup said as he looks to his left.

"And like I said I am not leaving you to go to Berk alone!" Heather said getting frustrated.

"I am not going alone! I have Toothless with me!" Hiccup countered as he stands up. "Is that supposed to make me stop from worrying!?" Heather said who was now also standing up and was facing a red face auburn haired man. "Because the last time I leave you two alone on a mission, you got captured and I found Toothless alone on an island!"

Running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Gods, Heather that was one time!" Heather looks at him dead in the eye with hands on her hips. "And something like that won`t happened again?" She said making Hiccup stomps on the sandy beach with his good foot.

"Why are you so intent on coming with me? And don't tell me because mom told you to!" Heather opens her mouth to answer but was cut off by Hiccup. "I am going to Berk. My Former Home to see the man I once called my dad banish me after everything I have done for them. So where in that is a reason for you to go with me?"

"Everything." Hiccup stares at Heather with eyes wide with confusion. "That's my reason and when I am ready I`ll tell you why." Heather said in a soft tone as she cups Hiccup`s cheek. "So please let me go with you…" Heather continued as she wraps her arms around Hiccup before resting her head on Hiccup`s chest.

Hiccup gives out a defeated sigh before gently wrapping his arms around her. "Fine… but don`t expect us to stay there for very long." Hiccup said waiting for his companion`s reply. Minutes have passed before he got his answer in a form of a nod.

* * *

 **Constructive Reviews are always welcome. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest- Umm ok I`ll try not make her like one ^^.**

 **Guest- Thank you ^^**

 **Guest- I am happy to know that you are intrigued with this story. Thanks ^^**

 **Raider7997- Thanks and thank you for the critic, I appreciate it ^^.**

 **And thank you guys again for taking your time to read this fic and following it and putting it on your favorites.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

Inside the quite mead hall of Berk a large blonde Viking could be found sitting alone on a an empty table far away from the group of Vikings who were standing in front of their chief. Stoick the large chieftain of the hooligan tribe could be seen nodding grimly at his fellow tribes men, his face clearly showing a man that has lost many things in his life and he knew deep inside he would lose another one.

The blonde Viking gives out a defeated sigh as he clench his good hand on his lap, thinking of a way to change everything the council and chief had decided. The sounds of many footsteps reach his ears as it echoes throughout the dimly lit mead hall but he ignore them, clenching his eyes shut knowing once the footsteps stop the plan will start. Minutes later dread starts to grow in his stomach as the footsteps vanish and the sound of the large wooden door slams shut. Guilt then starts to mingle inside him as the thought of the boy he think of as his own son would soon meet his fate. He could hear Stoick calling for him but ignore him and continue to think of anything that might change everything but to no avail.

He could feel the presence of his best friend standing in front of him waiting patiently for him to look up and meet his gaze. "There has to be another way Stoick." Gobber said looking up, meeting the chieftain`s eyes. "This plan… it wi-"he continue but was cut off by Stoick raising his hand.

"I know what this plan would cause but we all know that it is better for everyone if he isn't here in the village." Stoick said.

Gobber gives out a defeated sigh as he stands up before walking passed his best friend. "Gobber…" Stoick said as he sees Gobber reaches for the door. Gobber closes his eyes as the image of his apprentice appears in his mind. "Aye, I know." He said before heading to his home.

6 years later a blonde man could be seen hammering at a hot glowing metal while occasionally looking outside to glare at the passing people that were stationed at their village. Knowing that they are outnumbered, Gobber couldn`t do anything else rather than mind his own business and obey orders. "One day…" He thought as he watches two men clad in black armor starts to torment his fellow villager. "Everything will change."

 **~DLM~**

Astrid stares at the many foot prints in the sand as if waiting for it to reveal the answer to everything she needs, her gaze then landed on a certain footprint on the sand that stands out from the rest. Her eyes widen as she notice that this particular print shows it was made by a human with one foot while blaring besides it was a small square. She then shakes her head "No their could be a lot of people with a missing foot." She then looks at the other footprints that were obviously made by a dragon. Her eyes were now burning with fury as she did the calculation in her head and realize the result. Fist curling in anger, Astrid glares daggers at the weird footprint before her. "So it seems that 'Traitor' finally decides to visits." She mutters before realizing another set of print in the sand. She follows the new print until she was standing in front of a patch of sand darker and looks to have been hit by something wet. She then kneel in front of it before quickly regretting the decision as a horrid smell hit her sense of smell like a rampaging drunk. Bolting to her feet she glares at the origin of the smell before looking at the small forest that was on the island.

She carefully weaves through the small forest, careful not to alert any dangerous animal or in this case a dragon rider of her presence. Her grasp tighten on her trusty axe as she scans the small the forest for anything that stands out. Half an hour passed and much to her disappointment she couldn't find anything aside from a few boars that didn't care of her presence.

She mentally scolds herself as she realize that he could have been gone hours ago and that he have more mobility to move because of his dragon frustrated her easily. In her anger, Astrid lobs her axe into a nearby tree startling the inhabitants of the island. "Damn it! I was so close, he was here!" She said through gritted teeth. "If I get my hands on him he`ll wish he never went back." She said as she grabs her axe once more before throwing it again at another tree.

 **~DLM~**

Green eyes stare in worry as he sees his companion who seems to be fatigue. "Hey, are you alright?" He asks earning the attention of the female dragon rider flying besides him. "I said are you alright because you look a bit tired." He said as Heather gives him a look that says 'Come again?'

Heather shakes her head before saying. "I am fine. It's just that I was having a hard time falling asleep that's all." Hiccup looks at her still not convince with her statement. "Are you sure? It's just that you have been like this for a few days now." He said before saying. "Maybe we should let mom take a look at you." Heather shakes her head before telling him that she`s fine.

Hiccup was about to say something when Heather cuts him off. "Toothless rise up quickly!" She said as she spots 3 boats heading at their direction. Hiccup look down below as the 4 of them soar above with the aid of the clouds as cover. "That was a close one." Hiccup said before turning towards her. "Looks like they didn't spot us." He continued.

"Maybe we should head back for now and wait for the night to fall." She suggested as she point at the lack of clouds ahead of them. Hiccup nod before the 4 of them turn around to the island they land on last night.

* * *

 **Constructive reviews are always welcome. Thanks.**


End file.
